


Kiss of ice

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Toshiro x Karin fluff. Nuff said. n.n





	Kiss of ice

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in his favourite place in all of Karakura Town. He did that at leaste once every time he came to the world of the living.

Today, however, he wasn't alone.

Karin cast him a sideways glance before returning her eyes to the view in front of them. The sunset was indeed beautiful from up here. The black-haired Kurosaki remembered the first time she had met Hitsugaya here, almost two years ago. Back then, she had been on her way home, down one of Karakura's hills, with her soccer team. There tehy had found a white-haired kid, typing away on his cell phone.

Never would karin have guessed what consequences it would have asking him to help out in an important soccer match.

Only the day before that, she had seen Toshiro fort he first time, when he had saved her soccer ball from rolling out onto the street. So she had been actually pleasantly surprised to see him again on that hill. But then he had turned out to be a soul reaper – a Captain no less – and even saved her from a monster he called a Hollow.

Ah… how many things had happened since then.

«Toshiro?»

«Hm?»

«Do you… do you think it's over?»

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that he turned his head to look at her. «What exactly do you mean?»

«The fighting.»

Karin turned her head as well. Their eyes met. Once again she was captivated by the color of his. A glowing turquoise, summoning pictures of ice, yet at the same time containing a coldly burning flame deep inside them.

«Ichi-nii told me and Yuzu everything», she added. «Who mother and father really were, about Soul Society and the many battles all of you fought.»

Understanding flasehd in those unbelievable eyes. Before answering, Toshiro took his time to think.

«As long as there are Hollows, the fighting will never stop. But there will be no more wars. There is noone left to wage one against Soul Society. And we'll do anything to prevent from someone like that ever appearing again.»

«I see…»

Karin gazed out at the sky again. However, she could still feel the shinigami's eyes on her. Intense. Bearing into her soul.

«Heh. Who would've guessed. Underneath that rough exterior lies actually a tender heart.»

«Wha?!»

Her head whipped around. As if his words weren't surprising enough, there was a rare smile on his lips. A smile that was to equal parts bemused, understanding and gentle. It transformed his usually grumpy face.

Worst of all, it was a smile that made Karin want to see it more.

Suddenly, she was more aware of his closeness than ever before. Her cheeks warmed up. Yet, Toshiro's eyes wouldn't let her go. Those eyes glittering like ice, which had seen right through her. She'd thought that would make her highly uncomfortable. Strangely, with Toshiro, it didn't bother her at all.

Karin gave a sheepish laugh. «And here I thought I was a good actress.»

«Not good enough to hide it from me.»

«So it seems.»

Silence settled over them again. A comfortable, friendly silence. They both pursued their own thoughts as they watched the sun kreep lower ever so slowly. Karin reflected on what happened during the past weeks, and on everything Ichigo had told her. The orange-haired teen had decided to finally come clean, and told Karin and Yuzu the entire story. The most shocking part had been the revelationthat their father, Isshin, had been a shinigami Captain, and their mother Masaki a Quincy. The horrid truth about her death…

And the war against Yhwach's Quincy army.

«I'm glad you survived!», she suddenly blurted out.

«Huh?»

Instantly, Karin's cheeks grew hot. She had no idea where this sudden outburst came from. But she knew that she meant what she had said.

«The war», the black-haired girl explained. «Ichi-nii told me everything about the battle against the Vandenreich. So many people had to die.» She clenched her fist as she gave voice to her feelings. «Ichi-nii could have been one of them. That thought still terrifies me more than anything. Dad too. He told me that he had gone to the Wahrwelt too. Had he encountered one of those insanely strong Quincies…» Karin shuddered involuntarily. It was true. She had already lost a mother. She did not want to loose any more family. It would tear her heart appart.

Toshiro watched her silently. Listened. Didn't speak, didn't judge. Just listened. Somehow, that gave Karin the strenght to continue.

«And you, Toshiro. I could've lost you, too.»

His turquoise eyes widened at that. Karin smiled at that expression. It was time to let the cat out of the bag. To say something she had turned over in her head for an eternity now.

«I return your words from before. You may seem all ice, but beneath that ice burns a warm and gentle flame. You too, Toshiro, are kinder than you let on.»

The white-haired shinigami raised an eyebrow. «Oh?»

«Brother told me. He's good at reading people, better than he seems. He saw how you treat those close to you. And I've seen it myself. You never let on, but you do care.»

«Ah. Got me.»

There was that half-smile again. «About before…»

Instantly, all delight in her got pushed away. Nervousness and sadness replaced it. «I did mean every word of it, Toshiro. I am incredibly glad that you survived. For some reason, I don't know what I would have done if you had died, too.»

Ice whispered as his gaze lingered on her thoughtfully. «Yes. The war has claimed many victims. Too many good people had to die. Yamato-sotaicho… Unohana-taicho… Ukitake-taicho… and many more. Despite those losses, we are lucky. None of those closest to us died. For that, we should be grateful.»

Karin couldn't help but stare into the turquoise dephts of his eyes. «I guess you're right…

Their eyes remained locked for what felt like an eternity. And as they did, a realisation dawned on Karin. Toshiro's words before meant more than it seemed. She didn't know him as well as Ichigo, but well enough to realise he had done something he never did with anyone else. He had granted Karin a deeper view into his true feelings than to anyone else. Because usually he hid those behind his grumpy exterior, allowing mere glimpses at what lay beneath, and even that only rarely.

Then her body took over. As if on their own, her lips moved towards his. And to her utter astonishment, his mirrored the movement.

A gentle, careful touch. His lips, usually forming a grumpy mouth, yet able of a dazzling smile, were unexpectedly soft. And cooler than she'd have imagined. Undoubtedly a sign of the ice that was his power. The same ice of which his lips tasted. Of ice, and winter, of snow and of… watermelons?

The kiss became more passionate, their mouths hungrier for each other. Karin closed her eyes, savoured the moment, the taste, and tried to analyse it. Yes, she was sure that there was a hint of watermelon. A highly unusual combination with all the other flavours. A taste she'd never given that warrior of ice. Yet, strangely, it did fit him.

When they ran out of air, they broke the kiss. Locked eyes once more. Karin blushed as she realised the full intimacy of the moment.

«Ah… I'm sorry…»

Were she not overwhelmed by the experience, she would've found it cute how sheepish he suddenly looked. In a movement that felt surprisingly natural, she cupped his cheek with a hand.

«There is nothing to apologise for, Shiro-chan. I… wanted it too.»

Toshiro's lips curled into a smile. Which touched her deeply. From her brohter, Karin knew how sensitive Squad 10's Captain was to his nickname. Apparently, not with her.

What he did next took her breath away.

«Then I'm glad… Kuro-chan.»

Again his lips met hers in a touch of ice. Karin let herself go. Because now she knew all was well.


End file.
